Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160310191628
Anime Also Carnival Phantasm kann ich dir empfehlen, wenn du was Komisches schauen willst XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFqhyUHicQU Mal ein Klassiker :) Das Opening ist vllt nicht so toll, aber ich mag den Anime, falls du was anderes dazu sucxhen willst gäbe es das Musikvideo von King of My Castle von Wamdue Project, das Musikvideo davon besteht nämlich aus Ausschnitten zum Kinofilm :) Fahren Das alles ist bei uns auch da in dem Preis, also Fahrstunden, Theorie, Führerschein und Prüfungen. ^^ Bei uns sind gerade die Fahrschullehrer für die Verstaatlichung, da sie so ein fixes Einkommen hätten XD Rätsel Ich bleib bei meiner Überschrift XD Das mit den Prozent hat aber nichts mit den Klubs zu tun XD Mich interessieren die Klubs ja auch nicht, aber ich finde die Aufgaben interessant :) Ich versuch mal die Tatsache zu verdauen, dass man hier vor ein paar Jahren eigene Notenspiegel für Frauen bei Medizinaufnahmsprüfungen an Unis eingeführt hat... ._. Der Grund war ja sehr genial: Da es zu wenig Frauen in medizinischen Berufen gibt führte man eine Frauenquote in den Berufen ein und somit auch beim Studium... da aber zu viele Frauen bei den Aufnahmsprüfungen durchfielen, konnte man keine Medizin an Unis unterrichten... Deswegen DIE LÖSUNG: Man senkt die erforderlichen Prozent um die Hälfte, um die Prüfungen zu bestehen, aber natürlich nur für Frauen, wäre ja unfair, wenn man das auch bei Männern machen würde... *facepalm* Ich finde diese Logik ja recht interessant... einerseits weigert man sich die diskriminierende Frauenquote abzuschaffen, obwohl es Probleme gibt, und andererseits senkt man dadurch ja auch die Erwartungen ggüber weibl. Ärzten usw., weil ehrlich gesagt hab ich schon Bedenken, wenn ich von ner Ärztin behandelt werde, wenn ich weiß, dass diese mit sehr viel weniger Können die Ausbildung abgeschlossen hat... Nicht, dass Ärztinnen nun automatisch schlechter wären als Männer, aber man sie halt nicht mehr vergleichen, wenn man so ne tolle "Lösung" findet... ._. Eig. darfst du die eine Frage nur an einen der Wächter stellen XD Außerdem würde dein Szenario keinen Sinn ergeben XD Wenn man beide fragt, würde der eine "links" und der andere "rechts" sagen, da ja einer lügt und auf die falsche Tür verweißt, während der andere lügt und auf die andere, die richtige, Tür verweißt, also wäre man mit deiner Frage nicht unbedingt schlauer XD Versuch's vllt noch einmal, wenn du willst, ansonsten beantworte ich es in der nächsten Nachricht ^^^ -1*-1=1 ist recht interessant, da -1²=1, doch Wurzel(1)=1 ODER -1, die Wurzel aus -1 wiederum wäre i, wodurch i²=-1, aber i³=-i und -i ist nicht 1, außerdem wäre auch i^-1 -i, da i^-1=1/i=i/i²=i/-1=-i, i^-2 ist aber auch -1 und i^-3 resultiert wieder in i und aus i^-4 lässt sich schließen, dass i^-4=1/i^4=1/(i²*i²)=1/(-1*-1)=1/1=1, also i^-4=1... Sry, ich weiß jtzt nicht wie ich auf die komplexen Zahlen gekommen bin XD Für die Frage "Was ist ein Loch in einem Loch?" müsste man meiner Meinung nach genauer definieren... Bezeichnet man als "Loch" lediglich das Fehlen eines bestimmten Stoffes innerhalb desselben Stoffes, könnte man behaupten, dass das Loch in einem Ziegel aus Luft besteht, während in dieser wiederum ein Vakuum besteht, wodurch man ein Loch im Ziegel und auch ein Loch in der Luft hätte, weswegen dies eig. ein Loch im Loch wäre :D Ich mag Rätsel, wenn man sie so herrlich herumwerfen und umformulieren kann XD Wegen Unendlichkeit: kommt gleich im Anhang nur ich muss schnell was machen XD Abi/Matura Juhu :D Unsere Bio-Lehrerin meinte heute, dass wir zu lernen beginnen sollten... aber eig. finde ich, dass sich das in so 1-2 Wochen ausgeht... sogar, wenn ich Animes schau, Comics lese und Spiele spiel XD "Everyone has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends. Now, Sin is finally dead. Now, Spira is ours again. Working together, now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today. Just, one more thing... the people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded... Never forget them." - Yuna (Final Fantasy X)